


Peter's Science Fair

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, MJ appears briefly, Multi, Oneshot, high school setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: I have no idea what a science fair is… or how the American school system works. So haha, I tried. I don’t know if the science fair is a competition, but even if it’s not usually, just pretend it’s competitive because it’s a sciencey school.Flash is ooc here, because I need him to be a bit of a dick. His dad’s worse though.Is this any good, who knows, I was editing it and got bored. But I spent way to long on this to just delete it, so sorry?Also, Dad is Stark, Papa is Strange.Oh, and apologies for the title. It is, and forever will be, my weakness.Thank you for reading, and Enjoy.





	Peter's Science Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what a science fair is… or how the American school system works. So haha, I tried. I don’t know if the science fair is a competition, but even if it’s not usually, just pretend it’s competitive because it’s a sciencey school.
> 
> Flash is ooc here, because I need him to be a bit of a dick. His dad’s worse though.
> 
> Is this any good, who knows, I was editing it and got bored. But I spent way to long on this to just delete it, so sorry?
> 
> Also, Dad is Stark, Papa is Strange.
> 
> Oh, and apologies for the title. It is, and forever will be, my weakness.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and Enjoy.

It’s the yearly science fair at Midtown. The high school, ‘Midtown School of Science and Technology’, takes this event rather seriously. They take a week to prepare, then display their theories and creations on Friday for the competition.

Peter spent his whole week preparing his project. His work is inspired by his Papa, and how energy can be drawn from alternate dimensions to shape reality. His focus specifically being energy conversion, and manipulation, as it would be difficult for people to believe the whole ‘alternate dimension’ thing.

It was now Friday, and Peter found his display table in the school hall. He could see Ned across the hall, already setting up his project. Ned looks up from his display, and waves excitedly in recognition and he starts moving through the hall, towards Peter.

“Hey dude, you ready for today? It’s been a week and we’ve hardly seen each other!” He exclaims immediately holding out his hand, and they complete their handshake.

“Yeah, Dad insisted I stay at the compound for a week, as he’s away on a business trip-“ Peter starts to explain, being interrupted by Ned.

“Stark Industries business, or Avengers?...” He asks, buzzing with excitement.

“Avengers. He has to travel to Wakanda, to settle the accords with Steve and Bucky.” Peter says, dropping his voice slightly. 

Ned mutters “Awesome…” as Peter continues, “But so I wasn’t alone, Papa let me follow him around. I went to the New York Sanctum, then stayed in Nepal, before coming straight here. After making a brief stop via the London Sanctum.”

“Wow, are your parents coming today?” Ned exclaims, looking around the hall for them, even though the parents haven’t arrived yet.

“No, they can’t make it today.” Peter says, looking a little down.

“I’m sorry dude, that sucks.” Ned replies quickly, feeling guilty for making his friend sad.

“No, it’s fine. I understand they’re busy. But my Aunt May and Pepper are coming!” He exclaims, excited to see them after his busy week.

“Hey, Penis Parker! Your Dads aren’t coming then, what a shock. It’s almost as if you made them up!” The one and only Flash Thompson shouts, making his way over. “And where’s your display, shouldn’t it be ready by now? Or maybe your intelligence is finally slipping away from you?”

Ned rolls his eyes, and rubs his head in exasperation, causing Peter to chuckle.

“Don’t worry Flash, you’ll still get second place this year too.” Peter says, and dumps his backpack on his table.

He pulls out the latest Stark tablet, one not even available to the public yet – perks of having Tony Stark as your Dad –, and sets it up on the table. A few swipes on the tablet, and a Holographic screen appears, projecting out from the tablet, with his work showing.

Peter starts checking his virtual experiment, a representation of how the energy is manifested from one dimension and converted into viable energy, and scans his hypothesis, results and report for any errors. Ned opens his mouth in shock, and even Flash looks mildly impressed.

MJ suddenly appears, walking over to stand directly in front of his display.

“This actually seems viable, how could you possibly come up with this idea?” She asks, aware of Peter beginning to fluster in her peripheral vision.

“I just… um. You know, like. Um… dimensions and stuff…” He stutters out, waving his hands around.

He saved from having to answer though, as the school’s speakers crackle to life.

“Students, you have 5 minutes until parents arrive and 30 until judging. Please ensure your display includes your full name and student ID number. Good Luck.” The voice announces, and Peter checks his display for the requirements.

“Okay, I’m ready.” He mutters to himself, clapping his hands together and turning to Ned. Flash has already gone to check his display, and MJ left just as quickly as she arrived.

“Come and see my project, you’re gonna love it!” Ned states, and pushes back through the hall towards his table.

Peter arrives and is amazed at his display. Ned’s project is about lasers, and the power needed to destroy an entire planet. Peter also notices his laptop near the edge of the table, playing the scene in Star Wars – where Alderaan is destroyed – on repeat.

Ned starts animatedly explaining his project, as Peter listens intently, just as excited. They don’t notice the waves of parents beginning to enter the hall.

“Did you consider the differences of the volumes of particles in the atmosphere from the vacuum of space? Surely that would affect the laser.” Peter asks, and follows Ned to the other end of the display.

“It does, absolutely. I found a simulation that can re-create the-“ He starts, until his parents arrive.

“Ned, sweetie, this looks great! And it’s nice to see you Peter, it’s been ages!” His mum gushes instantly, pulling Ned and Peter into a big hug.

“Mum, stop embarrassing us…” Ned grumbles, as Peter laughs, used to his friend’s mum’s antics. Mr Leeds instantly looking over his sons display, with hums of approval.

“Excuse me Mrs Leeds! I need to get back to my table, it was lovely seeing you! See you later Ned, amazing project!” Peter rushes out, already weaving his way back through the crowd.

He makes it to his display, just as May and Pepper arrive.

“Aunt May, Pepper! You made it, look at this.” Peter exclaims, and starts showing off his project, by initiating the virtual experiment.

“This is excellent Peter, though, as it does every year, the science is going straight over my head.” Aunt May laughs, pulling her nephew into a side hug.

“I have to agree Peter, this is quite amazing.” Pepper compliments, ruffling his hair. Peter beams up at them. He reluctantly pulls away to explain his project to other parents that have wandered over. May and Pepper decide to look around themselves, with a stern instruction from Peter to visit Ned’s project.

Eventually Flash wanders over to Peter’s project again, and Peter braces himself for his inevitable comment.

“So Parker, feeling confident behind all that new tech. Unlike you, I don’t need to compensate, my project speaks for itself!” He brags, looking pleased with himself.

“If your projects so great, how can you wander around without having to manage it? Shouldn’t you be by your table, explaining it?” Peter mutters, dismissing Flash by turning away.

“My parents are looking over my project for a few minutes while I go to the bathroom. Oh, but you wouldn’t know anything about parents, would you?” Flash presses, pleased at the small reaction he gets from Peter.

Peter clenches his fists for a moment, before busying himself with resetting his experiment.

“Yeah, having parent’s is pretty convenient. It’s nice to belong to a family, you must be pretty sad to not have real parents. I can only imagine how lonely you get, I bet you don’t even see Tony, he only adopted you for appearances. You’re as much of a tool as he is.”

Peter swiftly turns on the spot, facing the smirking Flash.

“Shut up, don’t insult my Dad. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He retorts.

Flash is about to speak again, but is interrupted by a small crackle sound.

A burst of light appears on stage, away from the crowds of people, and a portal swirls into view. Tony Stark walks out from the portal, followed by Doctor Strange, who expels the portal with a flick of his hand.

People gasp loudly, shocked at the event. Phones are fumbled out of pockets, and people desperately open their camera’s.

Tony looks over the crowd, scanning the faces until he locks eyes with Peter, smiling widely.

He rushes over to the edge of the stage, and lowers himself onto the main floor. Strange locates the stairs at the edge of the stage, and uses them.

They push past people, and walk straight over to Peter.

Peter feels like he’s about to burst with excitement. He squeals to himself, and races over to leap at his parents.

“Dad, Papa. You’re here! I didn’t think you could come!” Peter says, pulling them both into a hug. Tony returned the hug tightly, as Stephen gently patted him on the back.

“There’s one matter we must address first, before we continue, Peter.” Stephen states, looking at Tony to continue. Tony pulls back from the hug, and instantly changes from ‘father’ Tony, to ‘public’ Tony, before addressing the room.

Peter catches eyes with Ned, who gives him a confused expression, which Peter can only reply to with a shrug.

“Who is the little shi-“ Tony starts, but a cough and pointed look from Stephen caused him to rethink his vocabulary, “the little asshole, that was insulting our son?” Everyone’s attention snapped to Flash, who was standing there wide eyed.

Tony noticed him then, and turned to face him, scrutinizing him from behind his sunglasses.

“You. What’s your name?” Tony demands, crossing his arms to show his impatience.

“Uh, Flash Thompson,” Flash rushes out.

“God, with a name like that, you’re destined to be a shit.” Tony mutters to himself, but loud enough for Peter to hear, and laugh at. Flash glared at Peter for laughing, which made Tony even angrier.

“What the hell is your problem with Peter?” He asks, coming to stand in between Peter and Flash.

A short burly man intervenes though, cutting himself into the conversation.

“Back down, Stark. You may impress everyone else, but I’m not easily intimidated!” He yells, and Tony raises an eyebrow, and gestures to Stephen and then to the stage.

“Did you not see the literal portal that we just entered from? Or are those common these days? Are they?” He questions.

“Stop being cocky, you’re ruining the science fair for everyone. Some of us actually love our kids, and don’t want to take their spotlight.” The man states, moving to stand next to Flash, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“Oh, you’re his dad. Makes sense. But you’re right, let’s focus on our brilliant kids today.” Tony says, and swivels to face Peter. “Let’s see your project, Kid.”

“Alright, move along everyone. Continue the event.” Pepper states loudly, emerging from the crowd, holding May’s hand. Everyone listens to her instructions, and the science fair resumes.

Peter shuffles his feet, looking nervous at the small glances and whispers of his peers. Stephen stands next to him, and leans down to whisper in his ear.

“Don’t worry yourself, Peter. Your dad is just very…” Stephen begins, trying to think of the correct word.

“Extra?” Peter supplies, watching Tony walk towards them.

Stephen straightens up, smirking at Tony.

“Yes, very extra.” He says, loud enough for Tony to hear, and Tony quickly deduces what they were talking about.

“Don’t be hypocritical, you’re the one wearing a cape.” Tony says, “And don’t defect my son with your magic words.”

“I’m sorry if my Son finds the mystic arts more appealing then science, just look at his project.” Stephen says, returning to the same argument they always have.

“Look at the science he’s applied to your ‘magic’, Gandalf. He’s clearly a science boy, and therefore loves me more!” Tony replies, finally removing his sunglasses to look Stephen in the eyes.

“This again, seriously? Let Peter explain his project to you, without you interrupting.” Pepper sighs, pushing the still bickering family to the table.

“And besides, he’s clearly a business boy. He could easily take over my job in the future.” She whispers to May, who laughs at her comment.

Finally, the judging commences, and Peter waits nervously. He’s watching them stalk round the table, stopping to chat with some of the students with outstanding projects. He gives Ned a thumbs up from across the hall, when the judges stop to talk to him.

He sits back down, and runs his hand through his hair.

“Don’t worry, kid. You’ve got this. Just make sure to fully explain your equations, so the judges can keep up with you.” Tony says, pulling Peter into a side hug, whilst sitting on the chair next to him.

“Pretend you’re explaining it to me, then you should be fine.” May laughs, ruffling his hair on the other chair by his side.

“And remember, if it all goes wrong, I literally have the power to turn back time. You can have as many attempts as you need.” Stephen mutters jokingly, but probably would if Peter asked.

“Peter, ignore him, you won’t need a re-run. Just do your best.” Pepper says, leaning over May to rub his leg affectionately.

A cough breaks the little group meeting, and Peter leaps off his chair, going to greet the judges.

He looks around nervously, spotting Ned, who returns his support with his thumbs up. He’s stood next to MJ, who even nods once in encouragement. 

Then, he begins his explanation.

Tony and Stephen hold hands, both pretending to not be nervous. Tony taps away on his phone, and Stephen taps his hand on his leg.

They notice the judges spend ages talking with Peter, asking him about every angle and variable. It’s clear the don’t fully understand the work, but Peter does an excellent job explaining his project, and giving more conceivable comparisons the judges would understand. He has their undivided attention, and they look impressed.

Finally, 10 minutes later, they leave Peter’s project, and move on to the next student.

He sits back down, visible shaking, quickly looking Stephen.

“Papa, I need a restart…” He whispers, “I was a stuttering mess.”

“Did you not hear yourself? You were great, just wait until they announce the winner.” Tony states, patting Peter on the back, who just groans into his hands. “Want to bet, Kid?”

“Tony! He’s only 15!” Pepper exclaims, pointedly looking at him. Tony raises his hands to surrender.

“Okay, everyone listen up, quiet please!” A voice announces on stage. It’s the head of science, accompanied by the judges. A silence spreads across the hall quickly, everyone hushing each other, and nervously gazing at the stage.

“Third place is awarded to, Ned Leeds and his project on Laser Energy and the Integrity of Planets.” One of the judges states. Peter jumps from his chair, his own nerves temporarily forgotten. He whoops loudly, drawing the gaze of some of the others in the room. But seeing Ned grin at him, made his embarrassment worth it.

Another judge announces second place, which goes to Flash Thompson. He looks very smug with himself, but Peter admits that he deserved it. He is very clever, so he claps politely, begrudgingly pleased for his classmate. Then, everyone waits in anticipation for first place.

“So, in first place, and the winner of the Science Fair, is.” The woman, and final judge, stops for a dramatic pause. Peter’s heart loudly beating in his ears, and he silently grasps his parent’s hands.

“Peter Parker, with his project on the Transfer and Manipulation of Energy between Dimensions.”

Tony, Pepper and May go crazy next to him. They clap loudly, and whoop even louder. He can hear Ned shouting his congrats, and faintly hear a distinct cheer from MJ. Stephen claps loudly, but refrains from verbally cheering.

Peter jumps at Tony, pulling him into a hug, which he returns immediately. Peter can hear mumbled words of encouragement, that Tony mutters into his hair. They pull away, and Peter turns to Stephen.

Stephen opens his arms, and Peter instantly barrels into his Papa. He feels his Papa kiss his head, and squeezes tightly.

He the hears footsteps approaching, and expects them to be Ned, but instead, is met with Flash. Flash sighs, but holds out his hand.

“Congrats, Parker. Hold onto your lead whilst you can, here’s to next year.” He says, and Peter happily takes his hand.

“Thanks Flash, you had a good project too.” Peter says, and smiles at Flash.

“Wait a minute, this is a set up.” The familiar voice of Flash’s dad states, strutting up to them. “My kid did all his work, himself. It’s cheating to have external help.”

“You better not be implying what I think you are.” Tony says sternly, standing up, Stephen following suit.

“Yeah, I am. Look, it’s even on one of your personal tablets. The evidence is clear. You did his work, Stark.” The man says confidently, although his evidence is flaky.

“That’s because he’s my son, of course he has access to my tech. Are you serious?” Tony asks in annoyed confusion.

“There’s no way a kid theorised all this, why is no one else even questioning this?” He says, trying to gain support from everyone listening in the room.

“Because, most people here actually listened to Peter, and realised he fully understands what he’s talking about. Go home, Sir, you’re just making a fool of yourself.” Stephen states, bored of this conversation and accusations against his son.

“Make me.” The man smirks cockily. Stephen looks at Tony, who shrugs, nodding at the idea he knows Stephen has.

“Okay.” Stephen replies, quickly conjuring a portal beneath the man, and teleports him outside the school building. Everyone is wide eyed, staring at the space the man was, before looking outside, to where he’s shouting curses and profanities at no one.

“Pizza?” Tony asks, turning to face Peter, clapping his hands together.

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Peter agrees, and a portal is spawned in front of them. Strange walks through, and Peter bounces in behind him, shouting a bye to Ned.

“Pepper, May, want to join us?” Tony suggests, slowly walking backwards through the portal.

“No, we have the perfect date night planned, you’d definitely ruin it.” Pepper declares, and walks out the hall with May. Tony turns and fully enters the portal, it closing right behind him. The hall is silent, before everyone starts shouting in uproar, but that is behind Peter, as he instantly appears in their house.

“Not that I’m complaining, but why were you both there?” Peter asks, finally having a proper chance to speak with his parents.

“You know, I had space in my schedule.” Tony starts, at the same time as Stephen saying, “Because we got a call from Pepper, saying you needed the support.”

“Either way, thank you both for coming. I know you’re both busy, I hope I didn’t ruin any plans.” Peter says, wrapping his arms around each of them, pulling them close.

“We’ll always have time for you, Peter.” Tony mutters, pressing a kiss against Peter’s hair.

“He’s right, for once. We are so proud of you, Son.” Stephen says.

“Thanks Dad, thanks Papa. I love you both so much!” Peter squeals, letting go to look at them both with a smile.

“We love you too, kiddo.”


End file.
